Vengeance
by Makai Tenshi
Summary: Another human transmutation goes horribly wrong, and Ed is paying the price. With what? His brother's soul. Tribute to Cofie's Vengeance doujinshi. Oneshot.


**Vengeance**

By: _Minuiko_

Okay, I WILL NOT take credit for the idea, it was all part of **Cofie**'s doujinshi, Vengeance, on deviantart that I love to death. I just decided to turn it into a one-shot story, but as I don't think she's finished her doujinshi yet, I'll just make the plot my own. Most of it is hers (especially the plot and except for the parts that I cut off and/or make up/change, such as a tiny bit of Envy's dialogue and the ending); I just decided where in the story to put what happens so that it fits for a story.

BTW, every "&" is changing the person's POV.

&

The time had come. "Al…"

The armored body lay in the middle of a huge transmutation circle. It was motionless, but it had apparently heard the kneeling boy's murmured statement—almost a plea, and answered quietly, "I trust you, Nii-san…"

The older boy laughed humorlessly, before responding in an equally hushed voice. They were all alone in the abandoned countryside; it didn't matter how softly they spoke, they would be able to hear each other. "You sure…?"

"You can do it. Only you can do it."

The words did nothing to reassure the kneeling blonde. The boy clapped his hands together and completed the circle. His voice was strangely strangled as he spoke then, as though he was guilty for something that hadn't happened yet. _What if I fail… what if he doesn't turn out right… what if…? _

"Al. If something goes wrong, you should know that—"

The armor's cut him off smoothly with a laugh and confident words. "Nothing will go wrong, Nii-san."

_Al… _Edward's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he slowly brought them down to the transmutation circle.

The countryside was illuminated in a bright flash of translucent blue light.

&

A sensation that he'd experienced before but was rather shocked by rushed through Envy as he was talking with Lust on the balcony of the church in Liore. He looked out the window, thoughtful, before stating to Lust, "A new Sin was born."

Lust arched an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Envy?"

"There're things that I just know. I'm older than you."

"Oh? Should I?"

Envy smirked. "No. I'll bring him here myself. I was bored, anyway…"

He walked off, then noticed Gluttony in the corner, finger in mouth and drooling, and he instructed, "We're meeting at the usual place in three hours. And don't do anything stupid."

"What if I get hungry…?"

Envy was amused rather than annoyed this time. Gluttony always needed guidance for everything. He sauntered out the door. "Then… you starve."

&

He was looking at the golden-haired boy, quietly taking everything: his shocked golden eyes, his shaking hands, his trembling lips. He couldn't feel anything at first. It all came back to him in a moment; his memories were fading rapidly, yes, but he _knew_, _knew _that the person standing before him was the one who created him, _knew_ that he was supposed to _hate _him, _knew _that he was supposed to _kill_ him. What he didn't know was _why_ he had been created, but that didn't really matter now, did it?

The boy cried, "Alphonse!" and gathered his body into his arms in a desperate embrace. There was a slight pause as the taller boy started talking, his lips curving into a cruel smirk that the boy, at such close proximity, couldn't see. His voice was carefully controlled, calm, and slightly sinister. "Silly little Alchemist…"

He felt the boy's hands stiffen. He pushed him away and grabbed the sides of his shoulders with an insane look. "… now look what you've done!"

His reward was the Alchemist's look of mingled fear, shock, _betrayal_. But before he could thoroughly _enjoy_ that look, before he could _kill _him, he felt something else, something _bigger_. Someone was _looking_ for him, and that someone was strong, important… he didn't want to deal with anyone right now… he wanted to kill the Alchemist, but something told him that if he did, he would get caught… _I don't want them to catch me._ _I need to go._

He smirked. "I _hate _you_."_

_And mark my words… I _will_ get kill you… _He left the boy, savoring the traumatized expression frozen on his face for the last time before he met him again— _because I will meet him again_— and would kill him.

_Because… I am Vengeance._

&

Black. His hair had been black, not gold, and his eyes red, not hazel. The transmutation had been a failure. Ed put covered his face with his gloved hands, feeling more thoroughly miserable than he had in a long time. Alphonse hadn't come back. Alphonse would never be back. He should never have put his faith in him in the first place. And the way he _talked_ tore him to pieces. He'd had so much venom, so much _hatred_…

"_Silly little Alchemist… now look what you've done! I _hate_ you."_

Ed shook violently. It was equivalent to what his "mother" had said… "_Edward, why did you make me wrong?"_

Alphonse had cut a much deeper wound in his heart, though, because while Trisha didn't know what they were going to do, Alphonse had put his _life_ on the line for his body back, for the transmutation that _Edward_ had tried to make. They were both lost now, and it was his fault. M_y fault. My failure. My sins…_

But… what was Alphonse transmuted into, then? He had a body, but no memories, no _soul_, and in addition to that, he had dark hair, dark clothing… and that reminded him of… of _Envy… _Ed had dreaded this part; it made his insides go numb. Alphonse didn't deserve this, _he _was the one who did! But he had to acknowledge it sometime. Alphonse had turned into— _Al IS_— a Homunculus.

_I was the one who made him transmute Mom. If I hadn't been such a fool, he would still be here! We would still be whole, and we would be happy… It was all my fault… my fault…_

There was nothing he could do now but wait and perhaps wallow in his misery, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd find the Homunculus Alphonse again. And he'd have to kill him, kill his own brother, kill his own _creation _the next time he saw him; it was kill or be killed. He'd seen the look on the Homunculus's face, and he knew that he meant business. Still… he didn't know whether he'd have the strength left to do even that. _I was the one who should've been taken by the Gate… not him… God, not him…_

He would sit there awhile longer, murmuring the same name over and over again.

"Al…"

The time had come. And he'd failed.

&

_.:Owari:._

&

A/N: Okay, I know, it didn't follow the plot _at all_ except at the beginning and middle, but as I said, Cofie-san didn't actually finish the doujinshi, and I couldn't work with nothing, so… yeah, I made a lot up. Hope it's still decent anyways!

PS: I didn't want to write the thing with Envy going to Risembool in Cofie's doujinshi because I thought that it would ruin the mood of the fic. Anyways, I hope it's okay. And I didn't add in the part about Vengeance dancing with Edo's jacket, but… whatever. And I thought that Vengeance wouldn't just _leave_ Edo alone after being so evil, so I used Envy's presence as the thing that drove Vengeance away and stopped him temporarily from killing Ed.

PPS: Yes, I have seen the end of the series and I know he doesn't do this. I also have heard of BlueBird Illusion's Pride Edo and I'm in love with him but no, I can't put him in here. BTW, I know the ending sucks, but I'm satisfied with it. No, there will not be a sequel, unless I think of something on a whim and decide to post it up.


End file.
